Blackgate Prison
Blackgate Prison (ブラックゲート刑務所, Burakkugēto Keimusho) is the primary maximum-security prison in Gotham City which the sane criminals were incarcerated, whereas criminally insane individuals were housed at Arkham Asylum, located on a small island in the Gotham Bay. The prison is located on an island with five primary sectors: The harbor to the east, the Industrial Sector, the Cell Blocks, the Administration Sector, and the Arkham Wing. The security guards wore white uniforms resembling officer uniforms, although some personnel looked like riot guards. In addition, the head administrator is a warden. ".''" :—About Blackgate Prison. Information Gallery Facilities Harbor Industrial Wing Administration Wing Cell Blocks ;Cell Block A Cell Block A was located within the Cell Blocks Wing of Blackgate, in Blackgate West. It's entry point was marked with a "Blackgate West" sign above the door, and had steps and a hallway leading down to the section. The actual Cell Block A section had five floors, one of which was below the access area. Each floor was littered with prison cells. There was also a row of cells in the room beyond. Beyond this room was the holding cells for Cell Block A, featuring several hallways and several prison cells. There were also gates that closed down to prevent any escape attempts. ;Nexus The Nexus was the central area between the various cell blocks. It was three stories as well as possessed several hallways lined with cells. The second floor of the area leading out of Cell Block A led to the Prisoner Processing while the first floor of the same area led to Cell Block C. In the center of the Nexus was an administrative room. It also had an access area to what ultimately led to the Panopticon area as well as to the Prison Maintenance area in the sewer system. ;Prisoner Processing Prisoner Processing was the area where prisoners were transferred to the various Cell Blocks. It included two check-in areas, one for visitors and one for checking in prisoners, as well as a temporary holding cell. It also had an elevator that led to another section of Cell Block A. ;Death Row Death Row was the area used for holding several prisoners sentenced for execution, accessible via elevator from the Prisoner Processing. It possessed several rows of cells, with it having a letter for each floor (A for the first floor and B for the second floor, etc.) with the cell number next to it, and an observation deck with a glass window. As it was Death Row, it had a gate leading to a door that led directly to the Execution Chamber section. ;Execution Chamber The Execution Chamber was the place where condemned criminals received execution. The Execution Chamber access had a crossroad of four paths, one led to Death Row, one led to the Medical Ward, one led to the Execution Chamber proper, and one led to the Prison Chapel. The Execution Chamber itself was a gas chamber, used to gas the prisoners to death. It had a glass wall to protect the personnel observing the execution from the poisonous fumes. ;Medical Ward The Medical Ward contained a stretcher and some medical equipment, and was accessible via the Execution Chamber Access. ;Security Corridor The Security Corridor was a hallway that led to the Execution Chamber, and presumably to the Execution Chamber Access. It led to a place with restricted access point that led to a heliport. ;Watch Tower One of several watchtowers at Blackgate West. It contained various fuel containers and overlooked the cliff to the sea. ;Cell Block B Cell Block B was located within the Cell Blocks Wing of Blackgate. It led to the Panopticon, and was lined with various floors of cells. It had a hallway and stairs leading up to it, as well as a checkin/waiting area. The block itself had some prison cells on at least two floors. ;Panopticon The Panopticon was located beyond Cell Block B of the Cell Block Wing, within the south wing of the area. Its access point was littered with prison cells at least three stories up. In addition, the Panopticon itself had a lowerable platform that contained a generator for the Electric Chair. It was also directly above the Maximum Security Ward. ;Maximum Security Ward The Maximum Security Ward was a location within the Cell Block Wing, located below the Panopticon. It contained several cells and pacification devices. Adjacent to it was the Control Room. ;Control Room The Control Room was an area adjacent to Death Row. It had several security monitors. ;Prison Chapel The Prison Chapel was a place of worship for the various prisoners. It contained several pews, an altar, and several stained-glass windows. ;Cell Block C Cell Block C is one of the Cell Blocks in the Cell Blocks Wing. It was adjacent to Cell Block B and the Exercise Yard. ;Exercise Yard The Exercise Yard was where prisoners were placed to do routine exercises in the area. A watchtower was situated nearby. Arkham Wing Known Staff '''Warden' *Martin Joseph Medical Staff Security Janitorial Staff Known Inmates *Joseph Chilton/Joe Chill (Deceased) *Falcone Crime Family **Vincent Falcone **Carmine Falcone/Roman ***Jackson Eckhouse, Esq. ***Jimmy ***Steiss ***Alfie ***Bigger **Alberto Falcone *Ginty *Lau *Salvatore Maroni/Sal Maroni (Deceased) **Wilmer Rossi/Al Rossi *Yuri Dimitrov/Russian (Deceased) *Chechen *Gambol *Bane's Thugs **Diego Dorrance/Bane **Angel Vallelungua/Bird *Penguin's Thugs **Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin **Lester Kurtz (Deceased) **Ricky Leblanc/Loose Lips *Selina Kyle/Catwoman **Holly Robinson/Catgirl *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *False Facers **Roman Sionis/Black Mask *Drury Walker/Killer Moth *Spike (Deceased) *Abramovici Twins **Mr. Hammer **Sickle *Lonnie Machin/Anarky *Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger *Lester Buchinsky/Electrocutioner *MECH **Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Sandra Wu-san/Lady Shiva *Otis Flannegan/Ratcatcher *Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist *Scarface *GothCorp **Ferris Boyle Gallery Staff Inmates File:JoeChill_August_2011_RB.png|Joseph Chilton/Joe Chill (deceased) File:Roman_AUUpdate.png|Vincent Falcone File:Oswald_cobblepot_locked_up_by_phil_cho.png|Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin File:Floyd_Lowton_Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h53m34s164.png|Floyd Lawton/Deadshot File:Roman_sionis_locked_up_by_phil_cho.png|Roman Sionis/Black Mask File:Electrocutioner_Character_Trophies_(REUPLOAD)_261.png|Lester Buchinsky/Electrocutioner File:Slade_wilson_locked_up_commission_by_phil_cho.png|Slade Wilson/Deathstroke File:Sandra_wu_san_locked_up_by_phil_cho.png|Sandra Wu-san/Lady Shiva File:Roxanne_sutton_locked_up_by_phil_cho.png|Roxanne Sutton/Roxy Rocket History Synopsis See also External links *Blackgate Prison Wikipedia *Blackgate Prison DC Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Locations in Gotham City Category:Prisons